haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Asanomi Kuroki/Haikyuu!! Birthdays
Updated on Aug 6th, 2017 to include volume 27. Made this because I couldn't find an up-to-date list of character birthdays anywhere. Based format off of Fattieschan's original list. January 1st - Asahi Azumane (Karasuno / 3rd) 6th - Kiyoko Shimizu (Karsauno / 3rd / Manager) 10th - Ittetsu Takeda (Karasuno / Faculty Advisor) 19th - Aoi Himekawa (Tsubakihara / 1st) 23rd - Hariku Komi (Fukurōdani / 3rd) 27th - Takahiro Hanamaki (Aobajōsai / 3rd) February 10th - Takehito Sasaya (Datekou / 3rd) 14th - Hayato Yamagata (Shiratorizawa / 3rd) 15th - Hisashi Kinoshita (Karasuno / 2nd) 19th - Hayato Ikejiri (Tokonami / 3rd) 22nd - Taketora Yamamoto (Nekoma / 2nd) 27th - Gou Akaizawa (Kaji Wild Dogs) March 1st - Issei Matsukawa (Aobajōsai / 3rd) 1st - Shigeru Yahaba (Aobajōsai / 2nd) 3rd - Ryūnosuke Tanaka (Karasuno / 2nd) 8th - Akiteru Tsukishima (Karasuno / Graduate) 13th - Akane Yamamoto (Nekoma / Middle school) 25th - Akira Kunimi (Aobajōsai / 1st) April 3rd - Shinji Watari (Aobajōsai / 2nd) 3rd - Yūdai Hyakuzawa (Kakugawa / 1st) 5th - Keishin Ukai (Karasuno / Graduate / Coach) 5th - Arisa Haiba (supports Nekoma) 8th - Nobuyuki Kai (Nekoma / 3rd) 12th - Motoki Teradomari (Tsubakihara / 3rd) 14th - Wataru Onaga (Fukurōdani/ 1st) 15th - Taichi Kawanishi (Shiratorizawa / 2nd) 16th - Kazumasa Hanayama (Wakutani Minami / 3rd) 18th - Yuuji Terushima (Johzenji / 2nd) May 4th - Kenjirō Shirabu (Shiratorizawa / 2nd) 5th - Saeko Tanaka (Karasuno / Graduate) 20th - Satori Tendō (Shiratorizawa / 3rd) 30th - Hana Misaki (Johzenji / 3rd / Manager) June 6th - Yūtarō Kindaichi (Aobajōsai / 1st) 10th - Hajime Iwaizumi (Aobajōsai / 3rd) 11th - Shunki Kawatabi (Wakutani Minami / 3rd) 13th - Kōshi Sugawara (Karasuno / 3rd) 21st - Shōyō Hinata (Karasuno / 1st) July 1st - Suguru Daishou (Nohebi / 3rd) 9th - Kanji Koganegawa (Datekou / 1st) 20th - Toru Oikawa (Aobajōsai / 3rd) August 1st - Yui Michimiya (Karasuno / 3rd / Girls volleyball) 2nd - Yamato Sarukui (Fukurōdani / 3rd) 8th - Morisuke Yaku (Nekoma / 3rd) 13th - Wakatoshi Ushijima (Shiratorizawa / 3rd) 13th - Takanobu Aone (Datekou / 2nd) 17th - Kazuhito Narita (Karasuno / 2nd) 20th - Takeru Nakashima (Wakutani Minami / 3rd) 22nd - Tsutomu Goshiki (Shiratorizawa / 1st) 24th - Yoshiki Towada (Ougiminami / 2nd) 29th - Tatsuki Washio (Fukurōdani / 3rd) 30th - Kōsuke Sakunami (Datekou / 1st) September 4th - Hitoka Yachi (Karasuno / 1st / Manager) 6th - Kaname Moniwa (Datekou / 3rd) 20th - Kōtarō Bokuto (Fukurōdani / 3rd) 27th - Kei Tsukishima (Karasuno / 1st) 29th - Shōhei Fukunaga (Nekoma / 2nd) 30th - Akinori Konoha (Fukurōdani / 3rd) October 9th - Sakae Echigo (Tsubakihara / 3rd) 10th- Yū Nishinoya (Karasuno / 2nd) 16th- Kenma Kozume (Nekoma / 2nd) 18th- Noboru Akimiya (Ougiminami / Graduate) 19th- Eikichi Chigaya (Shinzen / 1st year) 30th- Reon Ōhira (Shiratorizawa / 3rd) 30th- Lev Haiba (Nekoma / 1st) November 1st - Sō Inuoka (Nekoma / 1st) 4th - Kazuki Maruyama (Tsubakihara / 3rd) 8th - Yasushi Kamasaki (Datekou / 3rd) 10th - Kenji Futakuchi (Datekou / 2nd) 10th - Tadashi Yamaguchi (Karasuno / 1st) 11th - Eita Semi (Shiratorizawa / 3rd) 17th - Tetsurō Kuroo (Nekoma / 3rd) December 5th - Keiji Akaashi (Fukurōdani / 2nd) 7th - Kentarō Kyōtani (Aobajōsai / 2nd) 14th - Tarō Onagawa (Datekou / 2nd) 15th - Yutaka Obara (Datekou / 2nd) 16th - Yūki Shibayama (Nekoma / 1st) 22nd - Tobio Kageyama (Karasuno / 1st) 26th - Chikara Ennoshita (Karasuno / 2nd) 31st - Daichi Sawamura (Karasuno / 3rd) Category:Blog posts